Apocalyptic Hetalia
by NikitaRain
Summary: Nuclear war started by the humans left everything in ruins. Now all that stands are the creatures once viewed as mythical. Some humans still remain but they're rare. Everyone else mutated into terrifying beasts. In this world, only the strong survive. [Human AU, UKxFemUS and others, Rated M for cursing, possible gore, Adult content(much later), and Dark Themes.]
1. Chapter 1

It was late, the crescent moon was high up in the sky. The moon's dim light barely lit the path as a tall blonde walked through the ruined city. Everything was destroyed and covered in ash. Evidence of the war the humans started long ago. The war was over of course but only because there weren't enough humans left to fight in it. The war went unresolved. Most of those that were left were made into hideous mutants because of the nuclear bombs.

Many creatures perished in the battles. Being mistaken for other humans, they had no choice but to fight and die like one of those filthy, heartless beings. It made the boy sick just thinking about it. His parents were two of those creatures who died in the war because they were mistaken for humans. Not that the humans knew about them.

It was rare to find a human that hadn't been turned into a mutated beast. Luckily, the nuclear gasses didn't affect creatures, only the stupid humans who used the damned stuff.

The blond came to a stop as he noticed movement ahead. A human he hoped, his thirst for blood was growing bigger. Because there weren't many humans left, he and his family of vampires had to limit how much they ate. One vampire could live off of a human for about a month before they had to feed again.

The boy was just about to make a move towards the thing when he heard something behind him. Quickly turning to see what it was, his nails sharpened and his fangs grew just in case it was danger. He even grew out his massive bat wings to look more threatening to whatever dared interrupt his hunt.

Seeing a grumpy, blonde, pig-tailed girl with glasses stride up to him, he instantly relaxed. "Honestly Arthur, must you always do that?"

"Must you always sneak up on me like that, Alice?" Arthur retorted bitterly.

She shrugged. "Well I wasn't going to stay behind with Liam and Scottie."

"Well where's Dylan?"

"He's out looking for supplies remember?" She said crossing her arms sounding and looking impatient.

Arthur took a deep breath then let it out. He knew his younger sister was the most like him out of his siblings but he still couldn't stand her most days. Today was one of those days. "Well don't you have something better to do? Like patrolling the area or something since you know damn well Scottie and Liam won't do it."

"What did you think I was doing? Picking daisies? I just happened to run into you on my walk." She grumbled looking annoyed. "What's taking you so long anyway? At this rate Dylan will be back before you."

"Well I was just about to make a kill when you politely interrupted me." Arthur hissed now getting impatient.

His sister clenched her fists then released them in irritation. "Whatever," she snarled then stormed off once again leaving him to his hunt.

Arthur shook his head in annoyance watching her go. His nails were still sharp and his wings were still out but they were tucked in and his teeth had gone back to normal size. Once she was completely gone, he turned his attention back to where he saw the movement from before. It wasn't moving as much as before but he could still see its shadow on the ruined city ground.

Arthur crouched down and slowly started sneaking his way over to the shadow making sure to not kick any rubble. Humans had a terrible sense of hearing and smell he knew. This should be an easy catch, but the second he reached the corner the thing launched out of its hiding place. It wasn't human at all, to the English boy's surprise, but a white wolf.

The wolf growled at him, it was small but still dangerous. In response, Arthur spread his wings dangerously getting ready for a fight. He glanced around cautiously making sure its pack wasn't with it. Thankfully, the other wolves were nowhere in sight.

Out of nowhere, the wolf snarled and leapt at him trying to go for his throat. Arthur instantly jumped back watching it land in front of him before quickly kicking it away from him. He winced at the yelp it made but didn't hesitate to jump onto it to pin it to the ground. He raised his hand getting ready to slice its throat when it suddenly changed before his eyes.

"Wait!" It gasped looking terrified.

Arthur froze seeing it was a girl, a quite beautiful one at that. Short, light brown hair, gorgeous blue eyes… He quickly blinked his eyes a few times to clear his head of most of his thoughts. She had a southern American accent unlike his English accent and she even had the look of an American cowgirl.

Arthur shook his head. "What are you doing here werewolf?" He could almost feel her trembling underneath him.

"Hunting," she whispered not taking her eyes off of him, "you?"

"Hunting," he said simply.

"Amelia!" Arthur tensed hearing another male looking for her. _Must be the rest of her pack_, he thought bitterly, d_amn. _He growled and got off of her. "Get out of here."

Amelia blinked looking a bit surprised he was letting her go but she didn't argue the fact. She instantly turned into her wolf form and took off.

Arthur watched her go then sighed. Back to hunting… He turned away from where she had disappeared to continue on his hunt; though he had a feeling he wouldn't find anything.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright so let me just start off by apologizing for how short it is. I have a tenancy of thinking my stuff is long but then when I go to publish it its much shorter then I expected. So I'm sorry about that. Next chapter will be much longer though I promise.

Now for some explanations about the chapter, Please keep in mind this is how /I/ picture these wonderful creatures so please do not criticize how I visualize them.  
Vampires - There are two different types of Vampires, those that can be out in the light and those who cant. Those that can be out int he light are known as the nicer less dangerous ones, They only hunt when they half to but are still pretty weak in the sunlight. The ones that cant are the more evil, cruel and dangerous kind. They burn up in the sunlight. All vampires are able to grow large bat wings when ever they want. They can leave them out as well but some let their wings shrink back into their skin. And as normal, their nails sharpen and their fang grow.  
Werewolves - No I did not get the idea from twilight. I hate twilight actual. But anyway, there are many different versions of werewolves, The one I used for the purpose of this story are the ones that can turn into a wolf whenever they want. During a full moon is when they are at their strongest and during the day or during a new moon is when they are at their weakest. Normally in their wolf form they are two times the size of a normal wolf but it is common that young females are more around the same size as a regular wolf.

For this story I decided to add in the Fem-Hetalia characters to add into the mix. I love the gay pairings for Hetalia but at the same time I love it when the guys are paired with the girls. Since so many authors use just the guys I thought I'd be a bit different.

I hope you guys like the story!

Wolf


	2. Chapter 2

"Amelia!" a blond boy with glasses called while walking through the city. His steps were light even though he was giving his position away by calling for his sister. She had been out since this morning and should have been back by now.

He was just about to call for her again when he noticed movement to his right. He blinked glancing over to see his sister in her wolf form running up to him. The second she was in front of him she skidded to a halt and changed to her human form smiling at him.

"Hi Alfred!" She said in a cheerful voice. No sign of the fight visible on her features. She trying to hide any evidence that she was in a fight, not that Alfred noticed.

"Amelia-" Alfred started, attempting to be stern, but his sentence broke off into a snort, and he laughed at his inability to be strict with her. "Where have you been Sis? We were getting worried."

Amelia just smiled up at him in that charming way of hers. "I can handle myself. Plus I've been hunting, we need the food."

Alfred looked confused. "Aren't the animals in the forest?" he asked curiously looking around. "Unless you decided to hunt Mutants."

Amelia laughed. "Animals come here too silly! Remember that rat I caught? Or, umm, that raccoon? I found them in the city," she told him with a nod.

Alfred wrinkled his nose at the mention of the rat. "Yea but we were hoping for a deer or something tastier," he told her, shaking his head.

His sister glared at him, crossing her arms. "Hey! At least I'm bringing food home!"

Alfred automatically put his hands up in defense. "Hey, hey, relax Sis, I'm just kidding. The raccoon at least was good," he said with a small smirk. Seeing her relax, Alfred smiled more. "So, need any help?"

Amelia shook her head. "Nope, but you can come anyway." She smiled up at him. "If you can keep up that is," she teased before turning into her wolf form. She turned then quickly took off into the city.

Alfred blinked in surprise then smirked. "Oh you're so on!" he called after her before turning into his wolf form as well to chase her. Alfred was, naturally, much bigger than her, and unlike her's, his fur was black.

Alfred followed his younger sister through the ruined city, weaving in and out of ruined buildings, running down streets, and skimming around corners. The second they got to what used to be Main Street, Alfred launched forward, tackling his sister playfully. Amelia yelped in surprise by the sudden playful attack.

"Hey!" She laughed as she playfully wrestled with the bigger wolf. The two of them were laughing and too distracted with each other to even notice the two Mutants watching them.

They rolled around on the broken road, barking playfully as they lightly nipped and batted at each other. It wasn't until Amelia had her brother pinned down that she finally noticed the Mutants. Two more had come to join the first pair, attracted by the sounds the two siblings had been making.

Amelia crouched down with her ears back. "Whoops," she whispered to her brother, who tilted his head back to see what she was looking at. She could feel him tense underneath her paws.

"Alright Sis, when I say run, you run," he whispered.

Amelia narrowed her eyes and growled softly. "No," she told him stubbornly.

Alfred sighed softly with annoyance. "Dude, I'm not gonna fight 'em, just do it," he told her, not taking his eyes off of the Mutants. Amelia seemed to hesitate but she finally nodded with a sigh.

"Alright fine," she whispered.

Alfred kept his eyes on them, waiting for one to move. Two of them were those spider mutants. He always felt bad for the humans that had to go through that mutation. They still had the body, legs and arms of a human; however they also had the creepy spider legs to go with them. Like all Mutants, they had black eyes, making them look almost deadly.

The third one was an actual beast. It barely looked human anymore. Hunched over with long sharp claws. It was a massive thing with horns, like those of a bull, on top of its head. The last one looked more like a skeleton with skin. Its sunken in, black eyes staring right back at them with a menacing look. It flexed its fingers, looking like it wanted to rip right into them.

The fourth one was the first to make a move. "Now!" Alfred barked, making his sister jump before she bolted. The second she was off of him, he got to his feet and launched after her. The two of them could easily outrun the first three, but the skeleton was fast. The Skeleton quickly made a grab at Alfred's tail, but missed. Luckily, Amelia decided to take a route that required the two of them to duck under a piece of metal. The beast couldn't duck in time and ran into the metal, slicing itself in half.

The two siblings continued running, both silently agreeing not to stop until they reached the safety of the forest. The sun was slowly starting to rise in the distance; it was too late to finish the hunt.

The second the two of them were in the woods, they both came skidding to a halt. Both of them were out of breath. Amelia looked back at the city while Alfred scanned the forest. He glanced at his younger sister once he was sure it was safe.

"Dude, we gotta stick to the forest, that _sucked_!" he told her, before he slowly started padding back to the den.

Amelia opened her mouth to object but then quickly closed it. He was right. First the Vampire, then the Mutants, obviously the city wasn't safe. She still wondered about that vampire. Why did he let her go? Why didn't he finish her off? She did attack him after all.

She sighed softly, deciding not to linger on the thoughts about the boy. With a last look at the city, she slowly padded after her brother, dragging her tail along the ground.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright so I'd like to say thank you for lasting through the first part of the chapter for me. I started working on this chapter when I first woke up and couldn't remember what I was doing with this chapter until I was half way through it so it might sound like I was putzing around with it. On the plus side, its longer then the first chapter! Whoo!

Explanations for the chapter:

Mutants - Mutants as you learned in the first chapter are humans that got a little too much radiation from all the nukes that went off. Not all mutants look the same of course and some are more deadly then others. The skeletons being one of the most dangerous. Depending on the person depends on what mutant they'll turn into, more about this will be revealed in later chapters. All mutations have black eyes and they tend to stick to the city, rarely is there one outside the cities.

Alright, now the thing about the werewolves. They can still talk, speak and communicate in their wolf form. Only creatures can understand them though. No human or Mutant can, all they hear is barking.

Gonna add a little Credit thing here... XD

To VixonVulpe for helping me get the story situated! Without you, this story would be a grammar mess!


	3. Chapter 3

Tables and chairs were turned over on the ground in front of the German boy. The house was mostly destroyed. If the bombs didn't destroy it, the people who ransacked it did. It barely had a roof left on top of it, the wooden floors rotten from rain and threatened to fall apart at the slightest touch. The doors to the house were either missing or hanging off of their hinges while all the windows were shattered. There were no stairs to get to the top floor anymore, nothing but broken floorboards littered the area.

The place was a mess, but a wonder at the same time. The boy liked to come here and think of what it was like before the destruction, before the war, before everything. He had yet to find a building that was still perfectly intact. Since the war ended a year ago, the plants and the trees had started growing in nicely, adding themselves to areas where they weren't before. All around the house were bushes and trees; some even were starting to grow inside of it, putting off an interesting effect.

"Bruder?" a gentle voice said from behind him, making him turn around to face the blonde girl. "Stimmt etwas nicht?" It was odd to hear her tone so soft sometimes, but only he ever got to hear it.

"Nein, alles gut, Helga," he said softly back to her, trying to be quiet as well.

Helga thought for a short moment before asking in English, "Vhy do yu keep comin' here? It'z only a vrecked houze."

Her brother shrugged. "Eh come here to zink." The blond boy glanced over at his sister who was watching him thoughtfully.

"Vere zey gettin' on yur nerfz again?"

"Of courze zey vere!" the boy suddenly growled. "Zey are completely irrezponzible!"

"Ludvig… vhy don't ve juss leave zem zen? Zey go zeir own vay, ve go ours?"

Ludwig shook his head, looking frustrated, "zey vouldn't lass a day on zeir own! Yu noh zat juss as much as eh do."

Helga sighed softly, "eh noh, eh noh. It vas juss a zuggetzion anyvay."

Ludwig nodded, and silence soon followed as they both slipped into thought, thinking similar things. They couldn't stand the twins. They had almost gotten them all killed multiple times and never seemed to take responsibility for anything. It was more frustrating than anything.

"Zere yu are!" a male voice called happily, making both of the siblings groan. They didn't even have to turn around to know that the albino twins were running up to them excitedly.

"Vhere hafe you been? Ve'fe been lookin' eferyvhere for yu!" the girl exclaimed as the two ran around to stand before Ludwig and Helga.

"Obfiouzly ve'fe been here, Maria," Helga said, already looking more annoyed then Ludwig.

Maria blinked, a bit confused by Helga's statement at first, but once she started looking around she understood where "here" was.

Her twin brother was looking around as well, "lifely little dump, izn't it?" His voice hinted a little bit at sarcasm, but at the same time he was completely serious.

"Scheiße," Ludwig mumbled under his breath. A little louder he added, "vhat do yu two vant?"

"Ve vere bored back at zeh houze," the male twin said with a shrug.

"Ja, and yu'fe been gone for hourz," Maria chimed in.

Helga and Ludwig sighed with annoyance. It was almost hard to tell that the two were younger than the twins; Helga and Ludwig even looked older than them. They shared a look before looking back at the twins.

"Vell ve're fine," Helga told them bluntly. "Zo yu don't need to vorry."

The twins looked a bit hurt by how much the two seemed annoyed by their presence. They glanced over at each other, sharing a look then shook their heads.

"Alright, vell just be home zoon, Maria vanted to sta't dinner," the boy said, glancing at his twin sister again.

"Ve'll be zere," Ludwig said sternly. At this point he was just waiting for his older siblings to get lost. He came to this place to be alone and think, not to have everyone come bother him all at once.

Maria nodded then looked back at her twin brother, "Come on Gilbert, letz head back." She spoke softly, a bit disappointed that her younger siblings didn't want her or her brother around. She could remember when they wouldn't stop following Gilbert and her everywhere.

Her twin brother looked just as disappointed as her. His shoulders sagged slightly and he didn't look like he wanted to move. Maria was about to remind him again, but then he put his hands in his pockets and started walking back to the place they called home.

Maria watched him sadly then glanced at the younger siblings. "Don't be late," she said softly to them before quickly running off after her brother.

Helga sighed once the two were finally gone, "About time! Eh zought zey'd nefer leafe." She crossed her arms shaking her head then looked up at her brother, "eh'm zorry, eh interrupted yur zinking."

Ludwig shook his head, "Nein, it'z fine Helga." He was looking at the house again and was back to his calm self. He glanced at her then smirked, pulling her into a hug with one arm. "Come on, letz get back before zey come lookin for uz again."

Helga blinked then smirked back at him, "Yur actually villing to go vhere zey are?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Nein, but eh'd rather go back zen be interrupted again."

Helga thought for a short moment then nodded thoughtfully. "Eh guess yu hafe a point," she said, smirking slightly, "vell come on zen."

With that, the two of them started heading back into the forest, leaving the abandoned house to be alone in its empty clearing once more.

* * *

A/N: Alright, first I would like to apologize for this chapter taking so long. For one, my internet has been out at home; 2, I've had one heck of a busy week between College orientation and Camping at Gettysburg; and 3, I had a difficult time getting this chapter edited lol. Because I included the accents in my attempt to have you guys actually hear their voice's in your head as you read this. I had to have more then just my beta read it to make sure it was legible for you guys. 3 out of the 4 people said it was so here it is lol

German translations:

"Bruder?" - Brother?

"Stimmt etwas nicht?" - Is something wrong?

"Nein, alles gut, Helga," - No, all is good.

"Scheiße," - Shit

Now for the Accents. Th's and s's were turned into Z's. W was changed to a V. Eh is I because that's how they say I. Noh is Know, anything st, the s was either dropped or switched with the t depending on the word. V was switched with an F and I think that's everything XD

I don't think it says it anywhere but these guys are Shapeshifters. Normally I have them be able to change into three different types of animals but since I wanted them to have only German type animals to change into, I limited myself down to one XD I had a hard enough time with that!

So, in order from Oldest to youngest:

Prussia - Gilbert - Black Forest Horse  
Fem Prussia - Maria - German Rex (White)  
Germany - Ludwig - German Shepherd  
Fem Germany - Helga - Lynx

Another thing I almost forgot to mention. Since there seems to be a lot of different names for Fem Germany I gave her a German name I liked better then what they had lol So that's why her name is Helga. As for Fem Prussia, Maria was one of the names that she's known as from what i found so that's her name. You'll find I either found a list of names their known as and just picked one, or gave them a name I liked better then what they had listed.

Hope you enjoy!

~Wolf


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur opened his eyes the second the sun set. He had had a dream about that girl from the night before. It was those eyes... _her_ eyes, that entranced him, that captured his attention. After his encounter with the werewolf he couldn't think straight, let alone get any hunting done. Of course, he had been ridiculed for coming home empty handed again. The scolding was really unwarranted given the amount the human population had dropped. Reminding his siblings of this little fact got them off of his case more times than not.

Arthur's second oldest brother, Scott, being the jerk that he was, was the first to give him a hard time about his hunting that night. The oldest of the siblings, Liam, was the one that noticed the werewolf scent on his clothes. Thankfully, the third oldest, Dylan, didn't say a word, while Arthur's younger sister teased him for mistaking a werewolf for food. No matter what they said, Arthur consoled himself by brushing them off with a smart comment or busying himself with something else. He hated his siblings, or at least his half brothers.

Arthur used to have a younger brother named Peter, who was his real brother. He was much younger than them and didn't survive the war. Arthur never got along with him much either, but in a way he still missed the kid. Now the only real family he had left was Alice. Everyone else was just a half brother.

"Oi, get up will yu? Any longer and we'll be missin' dinner again!" Scott growled landing a hard kick to Arthur's ribs, making him wince in response.

"Leave him alone, Scott. If you're so hungry, why don't you go hunting?" Alice snapped at him, crossing her arms. Arthur didn't always get along with his sister, but they had a silent agreement that they'd stand up for each other when it was needed. Alice must have felt it was important to stand up for him now.

Scott turned on her and growled angrily, "Stay out of t'is will yu? We all agreed on our jobs and 'is was hunting."

Alice's eyes narrowed and her voice stayed dangerously calm. "He will go when he is good and ready. But in case you have forgotten, you have a job to do too," she told him before giving him a smirk that always sent chills down Arthur's spine. "Now unless you want another fight with Liam, I suggest you do your job today."

Scott snarled in frustration then stormed off. "Fine, but if he doesn't have food for us tonight, it will be his throat!" he called back to her before disappearing down the stairs, then out of the old house.

Arthur listened for the sound of the door slamming to tell them that Scott was gone before looking at his sister. "Thanks," he mumbled getting up. "Why does he listen to you and not me?" The answer was partially obvious. His sister could get terrifying, having that dangerous aura to her. She was stern, and didn't back down from Scott like the rest of them. Alice also was almost always right; it was a rare time indeed when she was wrong about something. It wasn't a surprise she survived for this long.

Alice smirked darkly, sending another chill down her brother's spine. "Because I know how to get to him," was her answer. She suddenly started laughing, "He thinks he's so smart, he's no different than any other bully."

Arthur shook his head at his sister in what was either disbelief or amazement. "Well at least _you_ don't have to worry about him."

Alice just shrugged, "Maybe, but being the brute that he is, he always wants to be the dominate sibling and have everyone bow before him without question." She made a disgusted face, "Pathetic, really."

Arthur finally smirked, "He just doesn't like that he's being dominated by a girl." He sounded amused by the thought.

Alice narrowed her eyes, looking annoyed. "He hates being dominated period. Doesn't matter who's besting him," she told him sternly.

Arthur just shook his head then narrowed his eyes, "He needs to go." He hadn't even bothered to wait for his sister to calm down.

Alice instantly became furious at the idea, "Oh yeah? And how do you suggest we do that? Liam would never approve."

"Then kick him out too, he's no better than Scott anyway," Arthur huffed.

"Look, if you think they're dangerous now, then you're thick headed. They'll only get worse if we kick them out. As much as I hate them, I'd prefer keeping them close to having them trying to rip our throats out," Alice told him sternly.

Arthur sighed and nodded, "I suppose you're right."

Alice watched him for a moment before telling him, "Alright get going, we can't go much longer without that blood. At this point I don't care if it's animal blood. Just bring us back something."

She seemed to hesitate after that as if she was debating something. Arthur watched her curiously, waiting to see what was the matter. Quickly, leaving no time for objections, she pulled him into a tight hug, causing him to yelp in surprise. She held the hug for a few seconds before pulling back, avoiding his eyes. "Be careful, I don't want you running into those werewolves again."

Before he could say anything to her, she turned away and headed down the stairs. The sound of the door was enough to tell him that she had left the house.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter 4 is done! Alright so here is where the real fun starts. Arthur has always had problems with his brothers but this is where things start to escalate. I tired showing Scot's accent a bit more so you can definitely know when he's the one speaking lol

For those of you that don't know, Liam is Ireland and the oldest, Scot is obviously Scotland and the second oldest, Dylan is Wales and third oldest, then comes Arthur, then Alice, then lastly comes Peter who is Sealand. He's dead XD

I believe that's everything lol

~Wolf


End file.
